mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Razgriz Ghost
Hi there and welcome to MLNWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Vote page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: *''' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. *'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can customize your signature at .) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FB100Z (Talk) 19:22, November 7, 2011 You are free to remove this message after you have read it. Possible Golem Error Hmmm, wouldn't be the first time MLN had an error in their descriptions. I'll have to look into it further tonight. Thanks for bringing up the issue. We'll get it worked out. 16:45, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :Well that is very annoying. The best that I can tell is that the Golem and Dragon descriptions are reversed. I have fixed up the articles. Good Catch!!! And, welcome to the Wiki. 02:11, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello Razgriz ghost. Im sorry we got off on the wrong track a few months ago. I just wanted to thank you for all your good edits to this wiki. So thank you. 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 22:04, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey there! Hey! Im just going around, making friends, and decided to check you out. I notice you play Ace Combat, and I've seen you on the LEGO Message boards, going around as the F16-Fighting Falcon? :) It's nice to talk to someone who, coincidentally, is the F16-Fighting Falcon, I responded to on the Message Boards, and who plays the same game as me! :) Apple123350 (talk) 11:46, August 8, 2012 (UTC) : Yes, at this time I love using the names of US jet fighters for my LEGO ID usernames. Check out my other user, , as well. I got Ace Combat 5 and 0. I love the ADFX-01/02 Morgan! Yes, that is me. Good day! Razgriz GhostTalk 13:10, August 8, 2012 (UTC) I only have Ace Combat X: Skies of Deception, but am looking into getting Ace Combat: Joint Assault. My favorite jet in Skies of Deception would be the Fenrir. Awesome special missiles! :P Good day to you too! :) Apple123350 (talk) 13:17, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Bee Battle How do you fancy a Rank 3 Bee Battle at 17:00 today? I'll battle twice if thats ok with you. 1 click every 5 mins. How do you get a signiture like that? placticine (talk) 14:56, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, didn't have the computer at that time. Currently 17:49. :Is 18:00 okay? Razgriz GhostTalk 15:50, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Can i have another bee battle rank 3 plz,i need more honey!Somtime later.20:00 Polish time mabey?19:00GMT? is what it's supossed to say between does and mean. 21:15, April 20, 2013 (UTC) It's not supposed to. It's a note to whoever's willing to edit, to try and fix the problem. [[User:Razgriz Ghost|Razgriz GhostTalk 20:25, April 20, 2013 (UTC) But what exactly does it mean? 21:15, April 20, 2013 (UTC) BTW, Can you put up your Track Modules? Also I sent friend to F16 Falcon and F14A Tomcat on both John5606 and legoboyvdlp. Thanks! 15:55, May 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm not responsible for F-14A, only F-14D. And, okay I'll set up my Tracks. Someone stole your name idea?! That's no better than plagarism if it isn't! I'll click now. I need 5 more trophys still. Just bought the blueprint for the masterpiece. Doing well in Rank 4 too. Just need dino horns, blueprint, more jewels, and more scales. 19:24, May 6, 2013 (UTC) I never noticed, but I actually had 25 Victory Ribbons. 2 down, 4 to go! Just got Rank 4 on John5606! How r u doing on Rank 3? Im halfway through Rank 4 on legoboyvdlp. 20:47, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Never get the chance for MLN, but I'm halfway through Victory Trophies. Razgriz GhostTalk 20:51, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Do you want some more ribbons? I can put up any rank 3 track on John5606. Just got Rank 5 legoboyvdlp! Collecting bricks... 20:35, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for my first barnstar! :D, Razgriz GhostTalk 20:56, May 23, 2013 (UTC) I'll set it up anyway. You're welcome! You deserve it! Sorry, have to block you for about 10 min! B/C deal. 03:43, May 27, 2013 (UTC) No problem. Razgriz GhostTalk 15:28, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Unblocked you! Got 1 pipe and 2 gypsum. 3 gypsum down, 47 to go! 17:34, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Do u still need any ribbons? 17:39, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, but only a few. Haven't been able to go on MLN recently. Razgriz GhostTalk 19:40, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Ok. I set up 2 modules for u! PS. I may have to block you at any time. Re: B/C Deals w 2nd mln account. Hope that's ok! 19:43, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Can you please tell me if Lego sends an email when you do anything on the Message boards? (change settings, posting, etc, etc) If they do can you please tell me the specific things they do send an email for? Thanks! PS. I will try to look more carefully at articles to avoid overlinking in future. 22:28, June 8, 2013 (UTC) I doubt LEGO sends you messages (to prevent spamming your email). And okay, I myself overlink accidentally sometimes. Razgriz GhostTalk 22:30, June 8, 2013 (UTC) OK. Thanks! Though on another online game they did, but it wasn't Lego related. So you've never received a message except for password change? 22:36, June 8, 2013 (UTC) The only emails I've received are for password recovery and for LEGO Universe. Razgriz GhostTalk 20:56, July 8, 2013 (UTC) COME OVER TO THE MESSAGE BOARDS WIKI! THERES A CHAT PARTY-FUNERAL. AND YES I SIGNED UP. legoboyvdlp Errr...what? Also, cool! Razgriz GhostTalk 18:53, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey want to go on chat? Also the chat party is a thing someone invented.[[User:legoboyvdlp|'legoboyvdlp']][[User talk:legoboyvdlp|'Talk']] 20:26, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Gratz on rank 4! :Thanks! I'm ceasing all progress to a halt until my party are also Rank 4, so we can go evenly. I had retired from MLN for several months as I had stuff to do, so it's nice to arrive so close to a new Rank. F-16 is also Rank 4. Razgriz GhostTalk 18:23, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Untitled are you guys accepting new adminsi want new avatars i want new avatars User:Poohbear71/mlnstoreforrank0-2|User:Poohbear71/mlnstoreforrank0-2]] 22:09, November 9, 2013 (UTC) :We're rather short of active users, but it's down to personal opinion. I think we may need an active admin. Razgriz GhostTalk 23:12, November 9, 2013 (UTC) there is only 2 active adminsi want new avatars i want new avatars User:Poohbear71/mlnstoreforrank0-2|User:Poohbear71/mlnstoreforrank0-2]] 18:32, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :Feel free to file a request at MLNW:RfA. Razgriz GhostTalk 18:39, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Untitled 2 Hi.My name is legolord672 will you freind me on MLN Maybe we can trade once and a while. :I'm inactive at the moment, but when I come back on, I'll befriend you. Razgriz GhostTalk 22:07, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Hello I'm surprised you still check this place out, man. --The Last Booker DeWitt (talk) 09:14, January 27, 2019 (UTC) Played Ace Combat 7 yet? [[User talk:Hugh-Z|'MLN Page' 04:38, February 1, 2019 (UTC)'' :@The Last Booker DeWitt: I mean, I kinda do, but given MLN's shutdown, I'm only rarely here. I still try to edit wikis, but it's just busy with school stuff. @Hugh-Z: Unfortunately, not yet. I definitely intend to get it soon, but that'll depend on when I can get my PS4 out again. Razgriz GhostTalk 22:04, February 7, 2019 (UTC)